Everyone Is Clueless
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: The first day of school isn't fun. Especially if you're a halfa who's secret was revealed. Danny hates everyone knowing about his powers. He was even getting sick of his best friend, girlfriend, and family knowing. He just wished... wait... when you wish out loud... something bad happens. Darn you, Desiree! PP happened... or did it?
1. Chapter 1

**New fic! Woot! Not a one-shot, I'm going to do Calvin and Hobbes: Growing Up and this new fic, so two large stories! Yeahhhh!**

 **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would still be going and season three and Phantom Planet wouldn't have sucked. SORRY I'M NOT SORRY!**

 **Erm… on with the fic.**

The sun shone through my window, causing me to groan. My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone even brighter. I sat up in my bed. _Just another day at school,_ I thought.

Suddenly my door started banging. "Danny! Get your arse out here unless you want to be late for school!" I heard Jazz.

"I'm getting dressed!" I replied. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I put them on and with lightning speed ran out the door. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a bagel and my backpack, and flew **(A/N HAHA, puns.)** out the door.

I munched on my bagel. I don't feel like flying, which was weird, since I love to fly.

I finished up my bagel, smiling lightly. But then I heard a voice I didn't want to hear for another half hour; "Hey Fenton!"

I groaned as I saw Dash and his buds running up to me, grinning like madmen. "What, Dash?"

"We want to hang out with you! All of the other losers in school aren't like you!" the blond leader of his gang exclaimed.

"And by like me, you mean completely human and normal like you?" I asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Dash frowned. "Why don't you want to hang around with us? I mean, we're handsome," I held back a snort, "strong, and popular, unlike those loser friends you have." His cronies laughed a stupid laugh. It kinda sounds like a snort mixed with a sadistic snicker.

I glared at them, my eyes turning a dangerous green saying 'back off'. "See, that's the problem with you A-Listers. Why on Earth would I hang out with you guys after you called my best friends losers?" I gritted my teeth.

"Uh…" was their intelligent answer.

My eyebrows furrowed. "That's what I thought." I turned invisible and walked off, leaving confused jocks behind. I sighed and went ghost invisible, even though everyone knew my secret.

That stupid asteroid made me reveal my freaking secret. Well, I didn't really _have_ to, except the fact my parents were going to blurt it out anyway.

This is my first day back in school since the Disasteroid. That was a month ago. They finally finished reconstruction, much to my dismay...That sounded bad.

People are going to be swarming me, along with the Guys in White. They had not stopped _bugging me_ , constantly trying to arrest me and make me their lab rat. It was never going to happen, seriously.

As I flew through the skies invisibly, I thought of Paulina constantly trying to flirt with me. I shivered. Not _just_ the damsel-in-distress Paulina, but the _entire school of girls_.

Sam and I were close now. We were dating, but none of the others knew that. Except for Tuck and my family of course. As I arrived at the school, I groaned to see a bunch of teens at the entrance with 'We Love Danny Phantom' signs and other crap.

I smirked and turned intangible, flying into the school and into the bathroom. Ghost powers come in handy. I turned human and let the two effects drop.

I walked out of a stall and into the halls. No one was there yet, even though class started in two minutes. I ran over to my locker and grabbed my books, gym clothes, and pencils. I slammed my locker shut and walked into Mr. Lancer's. Not surprisingly, he was there.

"Mr. Fenton, how did you get past those kids?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk. I put all of my stuff down and walked to the back of the room where my desk was. "I guess all of this," I sat down at my desk, "explains all of my periodical absences, huh?"

He chuckled, to my amusement. "Others may treat you different now, Daniel, but I will still treat you like a human being. You still are one, and was born one, you know."

I smiled, grateful. The bell suddenly rung, causing a huge stampede of footsteps to ring in my ears. I winced at the noise.

My teacher's smile left his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just have enhanced hearing." I blinked. "Wow, you don't hear that everyday."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his work at his desk. I heard students whispering things about me like, 'Where's Danny?', 'Think Dan-Dan will date me?' my eyes flashed a dangerous green with the mention of _Him_ , 'Maybe he's skipping school?' Hah, I wish, and I'm pretty sure the _Him-Him_ one was Paulina.

Kids flooded into the room, Sam and Tucker being first. They looked at me with a pretty pissed off expression, and I grinned sheepishly. _I'll explain later_ , I thought to them. They nodded at me. That's something that came in handy, I'm telepathic. I can't really read anybodies minds right now, but I sure can send messages with it.

I also _finally_ mastered duplication and teleportation. I gained two new powers, telekinesis and reading-each-others-minds. As everyone barged in, they all stared at me with mouths open.

"Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies," I grumbled under my breath. I heard Sam snicker and took her seat next to me. Tucker grinned and sat in front of me.

Lancer cleared his throat. "Class, Danny may be pretty popular now, but he is still a student. I want _none of you_ to treat him differently, am I making myself clear?" he sternly exclaimed.

The students acting like zombies all nodded their heads in unison. All of their eyes still showed excitement and anticipation to see me. I rolled my eyes. The mindless drones took their seats.

Mr. Lancer told everyone to take out their textbooks. I complied, and started thinking of my whole new life.

Everyone knew my secret. That was clear enough, but they acted as if they all wanted to be friends with me. I know what people do. They just want to be friends with a famous hero, not the real _me_. I see that in Paulina now, she's just a stuck up snob who rubs her privileges in everyone's faces. That pisses me off to no end.

A blue mist escaped my mouth. I knew Mr. Lancer would be angry with me if I raised my hand. I mentally groaned. What am I supposed to do?

An idea formed in my head. _Mr. Lancer._ I thought to him. He stopped talking and jumped with fright at the same time. I narrowed my eyes. _It's me, Danny. Yes, I'm in your head. Now_ _ **please**_ _listen. I gotta fight a ghost, but I'm not comfortable with telling everyone head-on. Yell.. uh… 'Great Gatsby!' to the class if I can go._

Lancer turned around to the class, whom of which started talking about him. " _Great Gatsby_ kids! Calm yourselves! I just had a thought appear in my head. Now back to our lecture."

The class groaned while I grinned. _Thanks, Mr. Lancer. Be right back._ I told him and teleported outside, transforming into a ghost as I did. I looked around to find what ghost triggered my sense.

"Alright, where are-" I was cut off by a blast hitting me from the back of my head. "Ouch! Who-"

"What is your wish?" asked a feminine voice.

"Ugh, can't we do this later, Desiree?" I asked, I got up and starting floating again, forming an ecto-ball in my hands. I was annoyed by how she _always_ manages to get back from the ghost zone faster than any other ghosts.

Well, besides Box Ghost.

"You're heart wishes something, child," she appeared in front of me, floating with a green mist surrounding her. "Tell me, what is it?"

I smirked. "I wish we could do this later, preferably after school!"

"As you wish it, so it shall- why am I granting this?" Desiree muttered to herself as she disappeared before my very eyes.

I sighed with relief and turned human. I teleported back to my desk, where everyone was still listening with a bored expression to Mr. Lancer.

I smiled evilly. _I'm baaaack!_ I thought in a sing-song voice that made Mr. Lancer jump in shock. Again.

He turned around and glared at me. I grinned, and everyone turned to me. "Why's everyone looking at me? I'm just sitting here, listening to Mr. Lancer about Romeo and Juliet."

All the kids, except for Sam and Tucker, turned back to our teacher. _I'll explain that later, too._ I sent to by best friend and girlfriend.

 **THE HOLY LINEBREAK.**

I groaned as the bell rung and everyone turned to me. I smiled, waved and grabbed my friends, and turned invisible. Everyone looked around for us.

"They probably went to the gym! Everyone here has gym next, right? Plus some other kids!" exclaimed a random nerd. I smirked as everyone ran out the door and near the gym.

I let the invisibility drop. "I'll meet you guys in gym."

The looked at me confused before the shrugged and left the room. I looked at Lancer. "I just have one thing to say to you. Well two things."

"Go ahead, Daniel."

I smiled. "I appreciate you still treat me normal. I really respect you. I honestly do."

My teacher blushed, obviously flattered by my comment. "Thank you very much. What was the other thing?"

I walked near the door. "That dress doesn't suit you," I grinned.

 **HEY! ANOTHER LINEBREAK!**

I walked out of the boy's locker room with a smile on my face. My English teacher stuttered something about 'My sister,' when I walked out the door. I had laughed at him and told him to have a good day. As I entered the gym, several eyes turned to me. I waved like a nerd.

Ms. Tesslaf marched over to me. "We're racing. Get in line!" her voice boomed.

I covered my ears. "Alright, I'm going."

"Oh, and Fenton?" I turned around and looked at her. She was smiling. "No holding back. Give me everything you got."

I blinked. "Uh… right. Will do." I walked over to Sam and Tucker near the exit to the football field. "We racing outside?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "What did Tesslaf say to you over there?"

I scratched my head. "She said 'No holding back.'"

Tucker grinned. "Wow, man! Even Tesslaf is going soft on you! I'm so jealous..."

Sam smacked his head. "How fast can you run again?"

"Slow!" was Tucker's reply.

Sam face-palmed. "I was talking to Danny."

"Don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's less than my flying. By a lot. "What does the average human run again?" I looked at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Five miles an hour," Tucker said, holding up his PDA in my face.

"Um… I go a lot faster than that."

 **THERE SURE ARE A LOT OF THESE TODAY!**

"Okay! Ready! Set! GO!" The gym teacher yelled. We had to run across the entire football field and back. Three times.

Needless to say, I finished in under half a minute without breaking a sweat. I ran up to Ms. Tesslaf and mock saluted her before running back to my friends. Well, girlfriend. She finished second, then Dash. Tucker was last.

Dash looked at me with worry in his voice. "H-how did you beat me?"

I shrugged, wanting to boast so badly. But I chose against it. "Increased speed and stamina, comes with the ghost package."

Before I gave him a chance to respond, I ran over to Tucker whom was gulping down a water bottle.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're going to get a cramp."

"I know."

 **YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS.**

The rest of the day was so annoying. No one would stop talking to me, ask me out, or try to hang out with me!

"I'm going to take a walk..." I told my girlfriend and best friend. They nodded in understanding.

After school was hectic too. Not only had people heard me say that, but they asked me if they could join.

I tried so hard to stay calm. So, so hard. But alas, I failed. " _Oh my gosh! Will you guys just_ ** _SHUT UP!_** " I roared over everyone, causing them to back down in fear. Not including Sam or Tucker.

I glared at my fellow pupils with a look that could kill. "Not only have you people annoyed me, asked me out, freaking tried to steal my backpack, or won't _shut up_ , but it's the fact you're all hypocrites! If any of you didn't know I was Phantom, you would still bully me and act as if I was a nobody!"

Everyone, minus you-know-who, hung their heads in shame. They knew I was right. _I_ knew I was right. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk. _Alone_."

I turned teleported out of the school and onto a hill where I could vent. That was my special spot where I could just be alone. I sat down and looked sadly at the view below. A statue of me holding the Earth with one arm. That wasn't really what happened. Many people helped me with that, even though I was acting like a complete moron and baby.

I sighed. "Sometimes..." I bit my lip. "I wish that it was only _me_ who knew my secret."

My ghost sense suddenly went off. I groaned, wondering who it was.

"And so you have wished it..." my eyes widened. This wasn't good! "So it _SHALL BE!"_

 _"NO!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! An update! I can't believe how many reviews and follows I've gotten! Well, 5 reviews, but to me that's a lot! Lola, still, I've started to have a lot of ideas. My friend came over today and read this story so far, and he gave me a butt load of suggestions. Some I agreed with and some I disagreed with. Whatever. :P**

 **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID, DANNY AND SAM WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER SOONER, AND JAZZ WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND OUT DANNY'S SECRET. (I thought it was funny when she didn't know what the crap Danny did haha!)**

 **Desiree is kinda OOC, but there is NO SHIPMENT BETWEEN HER AND DANNY. TAKE MY WARNING SERIOUSLY!**

 **Um… yeah. On with the story.**

My eyes fluttered open. Ugh, what time was it? I looked at my phone. My eyes narrowed at the date. October twenty-third, which was weird. Wasn't yesterday the twenty-third?

 _Yesterday was the first day back from the Disasteroid. Desiree showed- Oh my gosh! No one knows!_ My eyes widened at the thought. The genie must have restarted the date!

I quickly got my phone and started to text Sam. 'Have you ever heard of a Disasteroid?'

I closed my phone not waiting for an answer. I got dressed and ran downstairs. I grabbed a bagel, which was huge deja-vu. Jazz was sitting at the table.

She smiled at me. "Morning, Danny. I was just going to ask to get your arse down here."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't doubt it." Deja-vu was going to be large today, wasn't it?

I munched on my bagel. I really didn't know what to do. Should I tell Jazz? Sam and Tucker? My parents? Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I walked out the door, finishing my bagel up. I put my hands in my pockets, thinking about yester-today. If nobody knew my secret, does that mean no one knew who Danny Phantom _was_?

Unfortunately, my thoughts were interrupted by a blond-haired jock. "Hey, Fen-Turd!"

I groaned and turned around. "What, Dash?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "My buds just saw you. They went ahead to school so they could get me out of trouble."

"Oh, how kind of them," I grumbled.

He growled in response. "Get ready for an _early_ daily beating," he spat and grabbed the front part of my shirt.

"Hey look! A sale on footballs!" I yelled, pointing behind Dash.

"Where?!" he turned around, grinning like a madman. I took this opportunity to phase out of his grip and run to the nearest alley. I ran into it and turned invisible, my eyes glowing green. I smirked, not that he could see it.

"Crap!" I heard him yell and run towards the alley. I saw him turn and stare right at me. His eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd he go? He turned right here and- oh well. I'll just stuff him in his locker when he gets there," the jock grinned and ran off to school.

I turned visible. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My old life just came back. How fun.

I went ghost and flew through the sky towards Casper High **(A/N Ha! That rhymed! Ghost Writer owes me five bucks!)**. I turned invisible and landed behind a tree. I became human and visible in the process. I walked out from behind the tree and saw my two friends walking in. I mentally sighed. Sam was only my _friend_ now, not girlfriend. That would take from time getting used too. Again.

"Hi, guys!" I yelled up to them, smiling.

"Oh, hi dude!" Tucker came over and high-fived me.

"Hey, Danny," Sam smiled back. I waved to her.

"Did you get my text?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep, but I've never heard of a Disasteroid. What _is_ that?"

"Uh, it's something I found on the internet. Someone said it was popular and floating around some websites for a while," I replied. Lying isn't that fun, especially when it's to my best friends. But I've grown used to lying, even to the people I love.

"Alright then, let's get inside before we're late!" the techno-geek exclaimed, barging in the school doors.

I laughed at his antics as we headed to our lockers. I opened mine and got my books. Just as I was about to close it, some random bullies shoved me into my locker, laughing as they did so.

"Danny!" my friends cried. They tried to open the locker, but had no avail.

The bell rung. I groaned. "Guys, go. I'll meet you there with some lame excuse."

I heard Tucker dash off into the distance. I smirked. "You sure, Danny? I could get a teacher to-"

"It's fine Sam, go on. I'll be there, I promise. I don't break promises," I replied, smiling even though she could see it."

I could practically hear her frown. "Okay, if you say so..." She walked off, then speeding up realizing she was going to be late.

Once I made sure that Sam couldn't see me, I phased out of my locker with all of my stuff. I ran down the hall with inhuman speed and into Mr. Lancer's room.

I sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, locker lock was busted."

A few students snickered, but I didn't care. Lancer sighed. "Fine, sit down."

I walked to the back where my seat was. I smiled. "Hi."

My friends' eyebrows rose. "How'd you get out so fast?" asked Tuck.

I opened my mouth to answer, then shut it. The teacher was going to start talking. I mouthed 'later' to him. He nodded in understanding.

I sat down and took out my textbook. I didn't pay attention to the lesson, I just kept thinking about how to get this fixed.

Desiree works in mysterious ways. Sometimes she lets you wish things back to normal, sometimes she doesn't. That's what pisses me off about her. She was annoying and was constantly changing the playing field. I would laugh if she teamed up with the Box Ghost.

My ghost sense went off. I looked to my left to see Sam looking at me in confusion. I smiled and mouthed 'what?'

She didn't take her eyes off me. I stared at her in fake confusion, and I raised my hand for the teacher to call on me.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" I smiled.

"Fine, but hurry up," he waved me off. I thanked him and rushed out the door. I ran into the boys' bathroom and looked around to see if anyone was inside.

No one was so I went ghost. I teleported outside school and looked around. I saw Desiree smirking at me near a tree.

"What, Desiree?"

Her smirk grew. "Ah, you know what, child. You want me to change everything back. But, alas, I can't."

I growled, charging an ecto-blast in my hand. "And why exactly not, may I ask?"

The smirk left her face as she grew more serious. "I never wanted to harm you, Danny. I just want to fulfill my obsession. Granting wishes."

I shot the ecto-blast at her. "Why can't you change it back?!" I repeated.

Desiree dodged. "Because, it is not what your heart desires."

I growled. "What _does_ my heart desire, then?"

She blinked. "That I do not know. But I can tell when a heart desires something, just not what."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but think about it for a while. Suck me into your thermos, I need to return home anyway," she crossed her arms.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Can I ask _one_ question, first?"

"Yes, child."

"How come _you_ know of me, but no one else does?"

The genie smirk came back. "My spells do not effect ghosts. But, there is _one special ghost_ that does not know. The other that looks a lot like you is not effected by the spell either."

"Let me guess, Vlad and Danielle?"

"Correct. Now, the thermos?" I got my thermos out and sucked her in, transporting her to the Ghost Zone. I heard people running outside to see what all the commotion was about. I rolled my eyes and flew down to see confused and startled teenagers and teachers.

I landed in front of them. I wasn't surprised to see a lot of scared faces.

Not surprisingly, Lancer stepped forward. "Who are you? Why aren't you in school like the other teenagers? Why are you and your eyes glowing?"

I grinned. "My names Danny Phantom!" People shrunk back in fear to my echo-y voice. I lost my grin, instead my face showing worry. "Hey, don't worry, I'm a good ghost."

"Y-You're a ghost?" the overweight teacher sputtered.

I didn't back down. "You betcha, and no, I won't go terrorizing the town with demonic forces or anything like that." I chuckled. "I only mean to show up whenever a bad ghost comes around."

I waved a goodbye and turned invisible. "Later!" I grinned to see people jump in shock at hearing my voice. I teleported back to the boys' bathroom.

I quickly teleported to the front of the school's entrances, invisible. I turned visible when no one was looking. "Why is everyone out here?" I yelled, completely trying to be clueless.

"You wouldn't believe it! A kid with snow white hair and glowing green eyes appeared!" Mikey yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? When did this happen?"

"Seconds before you came outside..." Sam walked up to me, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I quickly made a duplicate and turned him invisible. He flew above the crowd and myself, then turned visible.

I forced my eyes to widen. "Whoa! Is that who your talking about?"

Sam looked behind/above me and her eyes widened as well. "Holy crap!"

The duplicate waved and flew off into the sky. As he flew out of sight, I forced the duplicate to dissolve.

" _Pride and Prejudice_ , people! Just get inside!"

As we walked inside, Sam kept glancing at me. Tucker kept on playing on his PDA.

Sadly, only one thought ran through my head.

 _Should I tell them?_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: LONG RANT ABOUT SONGS AHEAD!**

 **Heh heh, hey guys! -people get rotten tomatoes ready- Hey, whoa whoa whoa! I've been busy, alright? This will be** ** _probably_** **the only chapter this week. I'm busy this week. It's most likely going to be the best week all summer, and I'll tell you why.**

 **I'M SEEING MY FAVORITE ARTIST LIVE ON THURSDAY, HOLY CRAP I'M SO EXCITED! Billy Joel is amazing~! He wrote my favorite song, 'The Entertainer.' He may be in his 60s, but he's better than any artist today.**

 **Can't help it, I'm going on a rant. Holy freaking crap, songs from the 2000s pretty much** ** _suck balls_** **. I hate them. It's all about pretty girls in sexy poses singing, even if the songs stink! Like the song says, 'video killed the radio star!' All of my favorite songs are from the 70s and 80s. They are so dang catchy, and no, I'm not some creepy 40 year old pretending to be a kid. I'm 13, cut me some slack.**

 **I have a younger sister who loves Taylor Swift. She got tickets to see her. Both of our tickets were birthday gifts, mind you. We don't exactly see eye-to-eye with good songs. I hate Swift and she hates Joel. But we both agree to disagree.**

 **Songs are overplayed too. 'Shake It Off,' for example. 'Uptown Funk,' is another. I'm sick of songs getting so much credit when they absolutely blow. But hey, this is opinion. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **My favorite songs include, but aren't limited to, 'The Entertainer,' by Billy Joel, 'Pina Coladas/Escape,' by Rupert Holmes,' '867-5309/Jenny,' by Tommy Tutone, 'Centerfold,' by the J Geils Band, and 'Africa,' Toto. Fun fact! The phone number, 867-5309, was pretty much banned because everyone kept calling the number and asking for Jenny. I thought it was funny.**

 **Random thing about commercials. Yes, this is on-topic. I turned on the TV one day. I was going to watch Gravity Falls. But I paused when a new commercial came on. It was about insurance I think? I don't remember haha! Anyway, it was about a guy getting something on his computer. The background music is what caught me off guard. The song was 'My Life' by Billy Joel! My dad was on the couch when I heard the song. So he was smiling and shaking his head as if to say 'Of course.' Yay! Billy Joel! Anyway, kinda back on topic.**

 **My sister's favorite song is 'Riptide,' by who-knows-who. I do not mind the song, so when she plays it, she lets me play 'Centerfold,' because she doesn't mind the song.**

 **Holy crap, this is over 300 words. Well, uh, songs this era piss me off. Enough said. -looks off screen- OKAY, WE DONE?!**

 **Enjoy!**

I wanted to bang my head against the wall fifty times in a row. I was so bored. This was the last class of the day, and so far Desiree was the only ghost that had showed up.

Learning stuff twice in a row was _boring_. I just wanted to fix this mistake I wished up.

Then again, the wishing ghost's words haunted me **(A/N Haha, puns.)**. _Did_ I want everything back to normal? That's the big question. Everyone knowing was a pain in the butt. Then again, my parents accepted me, and I wasn't bullied.

My friends were the main problem. The had my back no matter what, through the thick in thin, kicking back or kicking butt. But my powers always put them in danger. _Him_ , especially. The looks on their faces were ones I never wanted to see.

Fear and pain.

The looks on their faces brought me pain. Not physical pain, but mental pain. My parents showed confusion as well. My teacher's look was understanding what I was doing everyday. I knew he had suspicions, but still, that goes beyond him.

If I told my best friend and used-to-be-girlfriend about my powers, that would be putting them in danger of ghosts, weapons, Guys in White, and so much more.

The bell shot me out of my stupor. I grabbed my stuff and made a mad dash for my locker. I opened it and stuff all my crap in it, grabbing my bag in the process.

"Danny, hey man!" I heard Tuck's voice from behind me.

"Hey," I replied and smiled. "Where's Sam?"

"In the bathroom. Hey, I got a question for you!" I grinned, taking out his PDA and started playing on it.

I rolled my eyes. "And what might that be?"

"Remember the weird white-haired teen earlier today?" he asked, putting away his PDA.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? What about him?"

"Do you really think that he's a ghost?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. My parents are ghost hunters, and they most recently built a portal that leads to a place to what they call the Ghost Zone. I know you know about my parents being ghost hunters. Anyway, it's likely that the teen was a ghost. He glowed, floated, and turned invisible. Who knows what else?"

Tucker looked at me. "Wait a minute."

"Uh, what?"

"You weren't there when the ghost kid arrived!" Well, crap. Of course I say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

I quickly thought of something. "Actually, I came out when he waved and left, turning invisible," I inwardly smirked. "Pretty cool if you think about it."

My best friend opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by another voice. "Hey, wait up guys!"

We turned and saw Sam running up to us. "Hi Sam," I waved.

"Hello. So, Nasty Burger?" she asked, not skipping a beat.

"You bet! I'm starving!" Tucker yelled, taking his PDA out and messing with it.

Sam rolled her eyes and mumbled something about Tucker always eating.

My ghost sense suddenly went off. I panicked on the inside. I panicked even more when I heard laughter.

Evil, fruit-loopy laughter.

 **Sorry guys, this was a filler chapter. It's midnight right now and I'm seeing my friend today.**

 **Once more, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! I decided to update because I'm a nice person. Plus, I'm so excited for tomorrow! BILLY JOEL! AHH!**

 **Everyone knows who the stinking fruit-loop is. As Danny would say, he is 'one seriously crazed-up fruit-loop!'**

 **This chapter ought to be fun...**

"Uh…" I mumbled like an idiot. What the crud was I supposed to say? 'Oh, sorry! I have to turn into Phantom that I totally didn't want to tell you to defeat a crazy fruit-loop! Sorry!' Yeah, no.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. "Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, just dozed off," I lied. "Um, I forgot something in Lancer's room. Be right back!" I dashed off.

"Wait!" I heard Sam's reply.

I turned a corner then turned invisible. I heard her footsteps following me.

Sam turned the corner and looked around for any clue to where I've gone. She looked around for me, her eyes narrowed. I held my breath. After what seemed like an eternity, she ran straight then turned left.

I went ghost, still invisible. I teleported to the front of the school. I flew up and looked around. I looked towards the mayor's office to see smoke emitting from it. I teleported to the front of the office and turned visible.

I growled. I saw _just_ who I wanted to see.

Plasmius, scaring the crap out of people. He looked like he had gone crazy, his red eyes had green lines in them, which I'm willing to bet are his version of bloodshot eyes. He was sending blasts everywhere, destroying cars, buildings, and even hitting some people every once in a while.

"Why hello, Vlad Plasmius. May I ask you why you are being a fruit-loop and terrorizing random people?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

He stopped shooting and turned around to face me. " _I am not a fruit-loop_!" he yelled.

"Right, and I'm a freaking unicorn," I snorted. "Seriously though, care to explain yourself?"

"Who _are_ you, young lad? I've never seen you before..." he narrowed his eyes and he calmed down to look at me in suspicion.

I shrugged, smirking again. "Just your average teenage ghost that's hear to kick your butt!"

He growled and tried to tackle me, but I just teleported behind him and kicked him on his back. "Gotta do better than that!"

Vlad looked at me and glared. He created two more Vlad's, and sent them at me.

I raised an eyebrow and turned invisible. The moronic fruit-loops looked everywhere for me. I made two duplicates of my own and turned visible. We each got our own Vlad, but I got the original. I tried to blast him, but he created a shield just in time. He blasted me with a pink ecto-blast, sending me crashing to the ground. My duplicates disappeared, and I groaned.

Vlad flew down to me with his arms behind his back. "It seems that you have failed, little badger."

I quickly turned intangible and flew through the ground. I teleported back up behind Vlad and used an ice-blast to freeze his feet.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ice? It will melt."

My cocky grin returned. "Oh, will it? That's ghost ice. It won't melt unless I _make_ it melt. As in, absorb the ice back into my core."

Vlad growled and blasted it with pink ecto-energy. It barely did any damage. "Dang it!"

"Oh, and Mr. Vlad Plasmius?" I questioned him, holding up my thermos. He looked at me. "You are one _special_ ghost."

He visibly paled. "...How so?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, you know, the usual. _Halfa_ ," I smirked and sucked him into the thermos, sending him to the Ghost Zone. I put the cover back on.

I landed on the ground. Some people were looking at me in fear, some in confusion. I saw a little girl with a burnt arm, wincing near her mother. She stepped up.

"So are you a good ghosty?" she asked in a four year old voice.

I chuckled a little. "You bet, little missy. Hey, is your arm okay?" I replied with concern.

She looked down at her arm. "It hurts a little..."

"May I take a look at it?" I asked softly.

The little girl nodded. I softly took her arm. It looked like a big burn for such a tiny arm. I smiled softly at her. "Here, take this." I made a small ice pack for her using my ice powers. I game it to her. "Ask your mother to bandage that up and put some burn cream on it, okay?"

She nodded and happily skipped back to her mother. The woman looked at me with relief and thank, which she showed in a smile.

I smiled back and mach saluted, turning invisible in the process. I saw everyone become startled at where I was, and still technically am. I flew back to the school. I saw my best friends in the front of the school on their phones waiting for me. I flew into Casper High's bathroom and turned human. Tucker and Sam were gonna be _mad_.

Well Tucker was.

Sam was going to be _livid_.

I quickly ran back outside. "Sorry about that. Looked everywhere, but I finally found my book."

Tucker shrugged. "It's okay, we understand. Except for the fact that Sam looked _everywhere_ for you."

Sam glared daggers at me. I rolled my eyes. "I went to the bathroom afterwards. Did you check it, Tuck?"

He put his PDA away. "Nope, but Sam tried to."

I looked at her. "You tried to get into the boy's bathroom to find me?"

She blushed. "Well, sort of. I got kind of mad."

"That's an understatement..." I heard Tucker mutter under his breath.

I laughed. "So, Nasty Burger?"

 **HEY! WE HAVEN'T SEEN THESE IN A WHILE!**

I munched on a fry. These tasted so _good_. "So, what are you guys up for today?"

"Movie marathon at my place?" Sam asked, grinning. She took a bite of her salad. "I got a new horror movie with ghosts in it."

"Sure!" Tucker and I exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other and high-fived.

As I finished my burger, I kept thinking about my secret. _Should I tell them? I know I can trust them, but I don't want them in danger_ , I thought.

Sam bolted upright. "Did you guys hear that?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Um, hear what?"

"It sounded like you! It said 'Should I tell them? I know I can trust them' or something."

I secretly panicked inside. How could she hear my thoughts if I wasn't using my powers?!

My ghost sense went off. Tucker and Sam looked at me like I was crazy, looking at my mouth. The techno geek's eyes widened. "What was-"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

...Am I really about to reveal my secret for this guy?


	5. Chapter 5

The Box Ghost blasted through the wall, causing everyone except us three to run in extreme terror. I rolled my eyes for their stupidity,

I eyed my best friends, but I turned to Boxy anyway, not looking for a fight. "Ugh, why are you _here_?"

The Box Ghost looked surprised I wasn't transforming, but hey, I can't blame the guy. Most ghosts probably don't know about my stinking wish. "Beware! For I will use these boxes to seal your doom!"

"You sound like Technus," I rolled my eyes, and tried to stop myself from laughing when he paled. "You're going into the whole, 'shouting out your plans for the world to know' kind of thing."

"I am nothing like that techno-lover!" Earning a 'Hey!' from Tucker. "But you, Halfa, will never see the end of today!"

I snorted. "Okay, but, you say that like _every freaking day_. Don't you have plans on like, going on a date with Lunch Lady? You two are close. Geez, you're like me when it comes to relationships..." I muttered the last part. "But really, you come out of the Ghost Zone all the time, every single minute of the day, retain a relationship somehow, and _still_ manage to annoy the crap out of me!"

"Annoy? I do not annoy! For I am the Box Ghost, and I will-"

"Shut up? Get an after-life? Leave me alone or I will ruin said after-life? Ugh." I cut him off.

 _Look, Desiree granted a wish earlier, which was mine. No nobody knows my secret. But, if you do_ not _tell anyone about the secret-loss, I will not bother you in the Human Realm if and only if you are on a date with the Lunch Lady. Am I making myself_ clear _?_ I sent to Boxy's mind, causing his eyes to widen. I smirked. _Yes, I gained telepathy, deal with it. Now go before I beat what little brain you have._

"Yes sir!" The Box Ghost turned intangible and flew through the roof, yelling in terror as he did so.

The smirk left my face as I turned to my two best friends, who stared at me wide-eyed. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Eh, I found that idiot one day while I was cleaning the lab. He flew out and started talking randomly about his after-life and such to me. Then day after day he kept bugging me about his stuff, and so I got sick of him." Not the truth, but eh, whatever.

Sam punched my arm. "How could you not have told us that? That was a ghost, he could have hurt you!"

I snorted, but bit my lip. "Okay, that wasn't really the truth, I kinda came up with it on the spot-"

"Dude, on the _spot_? You know how _cool_ that is? You could get out of any situation!" Tucker grinned, cutting me off.

I didn't say anything on how literal that was, but Sam just glared at me. "You lied? Why? You know you can trust us with anything, right? We'd understand!"

I took a deep breath in and ran a hand through my hair. "Alright. I'll tell you, but somewhere less… public."

I grabbed the two of my best friends and pulled them through a large gaping hole that Boxy created when he blasted in. I yelped when I saw a police officer run over to us. "Did _you_ do this?! This is serious damage to property, you stinking teens!"

I licked my lips, not caring if my secret got out to my best friends. _Stay calm,_ I told them through my mind. _Don't let go of me, alright?_

"We didn't do anything, would you like to take a message for the real culprits?" I smirked.

"Watch your tone kid, I don't wanna make you in more trouble than you already are," the officer threatened. Then, under his breath, muttered, "This dang kid will get Phil and I in trouble. Why do teens cause everything?"

Knowing I wasn't supposed to hear that, I asked, "Who the heck is Phil? And I don't know, maybe it's because we _don't_ cause everything? Oh, also, what are you gonna do, give us a time out?"

He turned around to take a note, but stopped short when I said that. _Hold on, do not let go of me at all costs._ I gripped my friends tighter and focused my energy on teleporting us out of there.

I turned us invisible as we teleported, onto the top of a nearby building near the Nasty Burger. "Sorry about that," I muttered. "This is a little weird for me, you guys not knowing."

"Not knowing what? That you have _superpowers_?! That was awesome!" Tucker grinned.

Sam glared at me before sighing in frustration. "Alright, if you tell us what the he-"

"Language~!" I interrupted her in a sing-song voice.

"What the _heck_ is going on, then maybe I'll let you off the hook."

I nodded. "Alright, first the reason you could hear me in your heads."

"Wait, that was _real_?! I thought I was imagining it!" Tucker's eyes widened.

"Yep, it was real, and trust me, it can annoy the crud out of people sometimes. Anyway, remember the portal that I told you about? Well, it was actually made about a year ago. I was stupid enough to walk in. I tripped on some wire, so I caught myself on a tiny control panel. I accidentally pressed the 'on' button from the inside. I was zapped, and I came out looking completely different, and with some cool abilities."

"How so?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath as I got ready for the plunge.

 **So Sorry I didn't update for a long time! I had writers block! BUT IT'S BACK IN BLACK! Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Alright, I'll be leaving now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Leave a suggestion! I actually** _ **do**_ **read the reviews, and I love all of you guys! Goodbye for now! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I rubbed the back of my neck, ready to summon the rings. But before I could, my ghost sense went off. "Aw, crap."

"Hello, ghost child," came Skulker's voice.

I groaned and turned around with my arms crossed. "What do you want, Skulker?"

He smirked. "Your pelt, as always."

"Um, dude, that's really messed up." Tucker cringed. "Why would he want _your_ pelt, Danny?"

Skulker smirked. "Ah, so they don't know, do they Whelp?"

"I was just about to tell them, anyway." I eyed my friends with a smile. "Okay, here's the deal guys. Maybe I am a superhero." I winked and summoned up the rings.

Sam and Tucker gasped as I became Danny Phantom. "It was the portal," I explained, starting to fly. "It zapped me with spectral energy, merging my human DNA with ghost DNA."

I flew up to Skulker and charged up an ecto-blast. "Admit it Skulker, you've been chasing me for over a year and you _still_ haven't gotten my pelt." I smirked and fired at the metal-head.

Skulker got hit but recovered quickly. He held out an arm as rockets came out of the armor. How do all of those weapons _fit_ in there? He fired them, but I dodged. I summoned up my cryokinesis and fired at his arm, freezing it. Skulker looked at his arm with a deadpan expression as if to say, 'of course.'

I smirked as I sucked him back in the thermos. "Later, Metal-Brain."

"That. Was. _AWESOME_!" I heard Tucker yell behind me."

I smiled and floated down to my two best friends. "Thanks. It happens often."

Sam looked at me with an unreadable expression. Her face suddenly merged into one of excitement. "That _was_ pretty cool. But still," she crossed her arms, "explain."

"Okay, the portal turned me into a halfa, I have powers now, and I'm a superhero. Next?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "That was blunt. Can you at least list your powers?"

I nodded, my spectral tail whipping back and forth. "Well the basics are invisibility, flight, intangibility, and ecto-blasts. My more advanced ones are duplication, cryokinesis, telekinesis-"

" _WHERE ARE YOUR LEGS_?!" Tucker shouted randomly.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, they're gone forever. Anyway, I also have teleportation, I'm working on telepathy-"

" _Forever_?! Dude, this is creepy! You _need_ legs!"

 _Shut up!_ I sent to the African-American. "And finally, I have a Ghostly Wail. Don't ask for a demonstration on that. Trust me." Tucker was probably hyperventalating. I rolled my eyes and made my legs appear. "I was kidding, dude."

Sam smirked and looked at Tucker. "Man up, Tucker."

I smiled and turned human, making my friends jump. "Can you still do stuff as a human?" Tuck asked after his shock.

I made my eyes glow green. "Maybe."

"That's awesome..." Tucker said in awe.

Sam looked at me and snapped her fingers. "You said you have duplication, and you were at the school in two places. So that's how you pulled it off!"

"Yep. Want to see?" I grinned and made an invisible duplicate.

I made the duplicate walk behind Tucker and turn visible. It was still in human form. Sam noticed this and smirked to Tucker.

"So, Danny, where's this 'duplicate'?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"What do you mean, 'Dunno'?" I made the duplicate tap Tuck's shoulder. He looked behind him with an annoyed expression. "Not now, Danny, I want to see the duplicate."

Sam started cracking up when the techno-geek quickly turned around and yelped. It was a girlish yelp, don't even try to deny it, Tucker!

I chuckled as I made the duplicate disappear. Sam was still laughing hard, but quickly calmed down. "Want to go to my house for a video game marathon?"

"Yes!" shouted Tucker as he fist bumped me. I grinned and went ghost again, grabbing my two friends. I started to fly fast towards Sam's house, doing loops and whatnot.

"Danny! Slow down!" Sam shouted.

I complied, slowing down a bit for my friends to enjoy the view. Their eyes widened in awe and excitement. I turned everyone intangible as we neared Sam's mansion/house. I flew into the basement where Sam's video game crud was located.

"That. Was. _AWESOME_!" Tucker shouted.

"Thanks. Flying is one of my favorite powers," I smiled.

Sam looked at me with a grin, then ran off do get some Wii controllers. I turned human to not cause suspicion of a white-haired teen in Sam's house. That would be weird.

 **THE LINEBREAK OF BREAKING.**

I grinned as we started up Super Smash Bros. 4. One of my favorite games in the whole world! Tuck got the Gamepad, Sam and I both had Wii-motes with the nun-chuck thingies.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Tucker shouted at the same time as the narrator. I rolled my eyes and picked Lucas, the blond kid from Mother 3.

"Why do you always choose Lucas?" asked Sam as she picked Sheik.

I shrugged as Tucker picked Pit. "He kinda has the same powers as me." I made some ecto-plasm smoke appear around my hands. "PK FIRE!" I yelled as I made the smoke disappear. I went into the nickname section and wrote, 'Ghost Boy' for the nickname.

Sam just nicknamed herself Sam, and Tucker, Tuck.

The round started as we chose a random stage. It turned out to be the Pokemon Battlefield.

A while later in the battle, a master ball appeared. Sam grabbed it and Palkia appeared. The stage turned upside down, making everyone but me groan.

I smirked and started to float upside down. I saw Tuck gape at me while Sam rolled her eyes. I started punching Sam while Tuck just ran off of the screen, losing his last life.

"Crap!" he muttered and crossed his arms.

As Palkia turn the stage back, I sat on the chair normally again. Man, it really was great to have my friends back that knew.

We played more video games for a while, but I had to go home. "Gotta go, guys! See you in school tomorrow!" I went ghost and waved goodbye, then teleported outside invisibly.

I reached my house and landed in the alley next to my house. I turned human and walked in. I saw Jazz reading a book on the couch while I heard my parents in the kitchen. "Hey Jazz, what are Mom and Dad doing?"

She put her book down and rolled her eyes. "Some ghost nonsense in the lab. I still can't understand why they believe in ghosts." She shook her head and went back to her psychology book.

I snickered and walked to the door leading to the lab. I used my enhanced hearing to listen to the conversation between my parents. My mom spoke first.

"Jack, there was a ghost sighting at Danny's school today, and at the Nasty Burger! We should go scope the places out!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Our kids could be in danger!"

I could practically head my dad jumping in excitement. "Yes, Mads! Tomorrow sounds good! Ooh, I can't wait!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to my room. I put some pajamas on and got in bed. I looked up at the ceiling and put my hands behind me head. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I love having no one knowing.


End file.
